


I love you.

by Aromaticselixir



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromaticselixir/pseuds/Aromaticselixir
Summary: Idfk. Read it, it's cute.





	I love you.

Daveed was in bed, writing a song when Rafael came in.  
He peered over his glasses and watched the man walk across their room, into the adjoining restroom.  
He watched Rafa brush his teeth and take out his contacts.  
Watched him examine his profile in the mirror before turning of the light, kicking off his pants and joining Daveed under the covers. He put on his reading glasses, that he kept on his bedside table, opened his phone and started scrolling through CNN.  
“Jesus Christ,” he groaned dramatically after browsing through the latest headlines.  
“Rafa, we agreed. No CNN in the bedroom. It gives you stress nightmares.”  
“I’m just checking it real quick,” Rafael said, defensively. “I’ve been in the studio all day; isolated from the rest of the world.” He clicked off the phone and plugged it into his charger. “There, I’m done, happy?” Daveed smirked.  
“Yes.” Rafael rolled his eyes.  
He yawned. rubbing under his eyelids, pushing his glasses up. He looked over at Daveed..  
“Whatch’a writing, Diggs?”  
“Song.”  
“Can I hear?”  
“S’not done yet. Tomorrow maybe.” He was trying to get the last verse right. Rafael nodded. They respected each other’s creative processes.  
“A’ight. Night Diggs.” Rafael took off his reading glasses and turned off his bedside light. He leaned over and gave Daveed a quick peck on the cheek before rolling over to his side of the bed. Daveed turned off his own bedside light too, so Rafael could sleep. He reread the verse one last time before giving up and turning in as well. He was too tired to be creative tonight. He scooted down by Rafael. Slinging his left arm over him and pulling the man closer into him, and nuzzling the nape of his neck. Inhaling Rafael’s scent that made him feel safe and loved.  
Their breathing synchronized. CNN headlines and song lyrics fading farther away as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
